Rose's secret
by Sophie31138451
Summary: Rose Weasly has a secret... a secret that comes in the form of a beutiful blond ravenclaw girl


Hi. I'm Rose Weasley. Alot of people know me. They know who my parents are, they know what I like doing, they know what my favorite flavour of ice-cream is. My brother, for example. Hugo is, as far as people know, the closest person to me. We talk about all sorts, world peace, our parents, Hugo's sex life (or lack of). But there's one thing we never talk about. It's my fault we never talk about 's not like he would mind. But I just don't really want to tell him.

There's one person that really _knows_ me. One person who knows things that I never talk about. One person who truly gets what I feel, and what I think. One person has always been there for me, where things got harder for me to handle. That person helped me keep this secret, when I felt like I didn't have the energy to pretend anymore. That person, is Alba.

Alba is the most beautiful girl I have ever known, both on the inside and on the outside. She fairly small, with the biggest green eyes I have ever seen. She has this beautiful blonde hair, that floats down, just past her shoulders. She has the best shaped body in the world, curves all over. Boys throw themselves all over her. Pfft, they don't stand a chance.

She has opinions about everything. She can argue with anyone, about anything. She great for standing up for people's rights. I swear one day she'll be standing up in court, as a lawyer, defending people against discrimination. She talks about things I never even considered, with a passion that would rival voldemort's passion for kiling muggle borns.

She is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. She is the only one who makes me happy, who I can trust. I don't care if other people would disapprove of our relationship, because we're both girls. I don't care if we have to hide it from the world. All I want is her.

.

Right now I'm sat in my bedroom. Mum gave me this book to write down what I'm feeling, apparently it will make me feel better. I don't know, maybe she noticed that I've been acting distant all summer. But tommorrow, we go back to school. School is where Alba is. So school is home.

I'm starting my sixth year. Hugo is starting his fifth. He's hoping this cute girl might ask him out. She said she wanted to ask him something before the holidays started, but she never got the chance. I'd be glad if he started dating her. He deserves a bit of fun. Mum and Dad have been going on at him, since Mum caught his smoking with his friends at the end of last year. Thank God she didn't catch me smoking. That would've been bad.

I am so bored here. Trapped in my own home, because mum thinks it would be rude if I left while all my precious cousins are all here. I suppose Liliy, Albus and Louis provide some good company. But all the rest are just idiots. Plus Uncle Percy thinks it's strange that I don't have a boyfriend yet. Uncle Charlie just tells him to back off me. He's another that isn't so bad. I think he may even suspect that I'm not into guys.

I hope he does. I want people to know, so badly. I'm just scared of telling them. I figure it would be so much easier if I just woke up one day and everyone just knew. It would just help. Alba is ready to come out and tell the world. She's just brave, and amazing like that. but she respects that I'm not ready to do that just yet. I don't think I could stand the jokes about me from my cousins. James would never shut up about me 'sleeping with girls.' Not that we're doing that, but you get the picture.

Mum would be okay with it. She may be a little bit disappointed, but she would accept it. She's always been the kind of person that would love me and Hugo no matter what.

Dad would be a different question. His ears would just go red, and he wouldn't know what to say, like when I told him I started my period. That would be the most annoying. Why be embarrassed? It's just my sexual preference is a girl, not a boy. Wouldn't he rather know that I'm not getting pregnant? But no, he'd hate it that I like girls.

Uncle Harry wouldn't understand. Ever. When Scorpius came out, he didn't want Al spending time alone with him anymore. He thought that Scorpius would hit on him, and try to make him gay.

Aunt Ginny would be okay. She was the one who talked Harry round about Scorpius. She's never been a problem. If I was going to talk to anyone, it would be her.

I can still remember the first time I felt attracted to a girl. It was when I was ten years old, Teddy brought a girl home. Well, she was beautiful. She was quite tall, long brown hair, green eyes, everything I love. I didn't really recognise it at the time, but I fancied her like crazy. She wasn't around long though.

I never felt like that again until I met Alba. She was just sat in my dorm, even though she was a ravenclaw. That is the day I'll remember for the rest of my life.

_**Flashback:**_

_I walked up to my dorm room. I was so stressed and tired all I wanted to do was collapse onto my bed and sleep for a million years. But as I got up there, I noticed her sat on my friend's bed. I just stared at her for a minute. I knew she was in ravenclaw, so I couldn't imagine what she was doing in our dorm room. I looked around, stupidly, to see if there was anyone else in the room, but there wasn't._

_She was sat flicking through a magazine. She didn't see me at first, until I spoke:_

_'Er... who are you?' She jumped, not having seen that I was in the room. She then looked at me and smiled. I felt my heart instantly speed up._

_'Oh, sorry. I'm Alba. I had an argument with my best friend, and so Lisa said I could sit up here. She's in my dorm room, see.' I nodded my head, just taking in how pretty she was. She was dressed in her school uniform, her tie slightly lose. She was lying in such a position, that I could see most way down her shirt. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, evidently havign just been washed. Her make up was slightly smuged, but that made her look more natural. _

_'I'm Rose.' She smiled, almost like she knew something I didn't, and nodded her head. _

_'Sorry about this, you can sleep if you want.' She reassured me._

_'No, it's okay, I'm not tired.' Bizarrely I wasn't tired, despite being desperate for sleep not a minute earlier._

_'So you're a Weasley? What's it like having so many cousins?' She seemed quite direct, this girl, but I liked it. _

_'Oh it's hell. They're all completely different, and irritating in their own way. Some of the older ones are alright, like Victoire, but other than that they're a pain.' I was so enchanted by this girl, I was amazed I could string a sentence together._

_'I know where you're coming from. I have eight little brothers and sisters.' Ouch. That sounded painful._

_'Ouch. That sounds painful.' _

_**End of Flashback.**_

And from there sprung a friendship, and from a friendship sprung a relationship. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She is amazing.

We're now on our way to kings cross station, I've been writing the whole journey. James is driving me mad, he keeps whining about the fact that his parents dragged him all the way to kings cross when he isn't even going to Hogwarts this year. It had something to do with a microwave and an exploding spoon. Don't ask.

And now we're getting out of the car, running through the barrier. I can see loads of familiar faces, some of them related to me, most of them not.

'Rose!' Oh god no. I thought she might have decided to leave me alone by now. 'Rose!' That is the voice of Molly Weasley, Uncle Percy's daughter. She is the clingiest, most irritating one of my cousins, and for some reason decided to latch onto me. Help me.

'Rose, can't you see me?' Yes I can see you, stupid. I am pretending not to know you're here, so that I don't have to talk to you. Oh no. James has seen what's going on. James, don't, Please God, if you have a heart, stop him from doing this to me. James, NO.

'Rose, Molly's behind you.' I grit my teeth and force myself to smile at her.

'Molly! I didn't see you there!' I fake, while James laughs behind me. I will kill him.

"I know. I've been calling you for ages, silly!' She playfully slaps my arm. I hate her. She tucks her arm into mine.

'Listen, you know that girl you sometimes talk to, Jasmine? Well she is the worlds biggest slut!' She whisperes the last word. 'She met a boy on holiday, she only knew him for about two weeks, but they _kissed_.' She looks at me to act shocked. She can't be for real can she?

'_Really?_ They_ kissed?'_ She has no idea I'm taking the mick. Who gets shocked over a kiss after all?

'Listen Molly I really have to go, I said I'd meet some friends.' I escape her clutches, and dive through the crowds, desperate to get somewhere she can't see me. Then I get a glimpse of curly blond hair.

'Alba?'

**Author's Note: I know it's short but it's just the introduction. I hope you like it and please feel free to leave a few thoughts :) I'd love to know what you think. Oh and obviously I don't own anything that belongs to J.K Rowling, and that goes for the other chapters aswell.**

Chapter 2:

'Rose!' Alba turns and flashes me a smile, that makes me feel weak. She is so beautiful. Her green eyes are twinkling as she makes her way through the crowd of people to talk to me.

'You look amazing.' I'm not lying. She looks stunning. She's wearing a dark purple t-shirt, and a pair of white jeans. Her hair has grown over the summer, now reaching down to her waist, and she has had it curled. She has eyeliner the exact same green as her eyes, and brown lipstick. She has these small brown boots with heels, that make her about my height. She's smiling, showing all her perfect white teeth.

'Thanks.' She says, blushing. 'You don't look half bad yourself.' She says this with such a flirtatious manner, I think people _must_ realise what's going on between us. I look around nervously.

It's true that I made a big effort for today. My red hair is straightened which makes ite even longer. I have black eyeliner around my eyes, and brown eyeshadow on the top. I'm dressed casually in a blue top and black jeans. I'm wearing flat shoes, unusually. I have a litlle green butterfly in my hair.

We can't be too obvious in public, but we hug, briefly, and it makes my heart melt. I look at her and smile. She smiles back, We say more with these smiles than any words.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Hugo talking to the girl I know is Poppy. Me and Alba look at them for a moment, then turn back to each other, smirking. Poppy is the girl Who said she wanted to talk to Hugo at the end of last term.

'Albaaaaaaaaa!' An extremly pretty girl rushes up to Alba and hugs her. I scowl. I don't like this girl. Okay, I don't know her, but anyone who hugs Alba is not the kind of person I want to associate myself with.

This girl is pretty, too. Tall, thin, huge breasts. I'm liking her less and less.

'It's been forever! When was the last time we saw each other? Was it when we were in Greece?' they werein Greece together? When?

Once the girl, left, I scowled at Alba, trying not to be jealous. She raises an eyebrow at me.

'Who's she?' I say, trying to make it seem like a throwaway question, not like I'm jealous. A light smirk plays across her lips. She knows me far too well.

'That's my cousin, Emerald. We don't see each other often, my mum had a huge fight with her mum, over god knows what.' She shrugged her shoulders, still smirking. I felt the knot in my stomach unwind. Her cousin. Relative. Family. No reason to be jealous.

Alba is still smirking as we climb onto the train. When we board the train, we go our seperate ways. Alba goes to sit with her best mate, who's a gay boy. I envy their relationship so much. They're so honest with each other.

I, however, get called into a compartement with Leanne. Leanne's been my mate ever since we were sorted. She was a nervous wreck. She had read up on all the houses, and everyone who came out of the houses. She had no idea where she wanted to be placed. She had all these theories about which house was more likely to bring out the best in her. I was a bit taken aback. I had only one condition: I wanted to be in Gryffindor, because Fred was there. That was about it. Other than that, I wasn't fussed, really. We bonded.

I love Leanne. Really, she's fun, bouncy, gets on with almost everyone. She keeps lists of everything, keeps everything in order, which is really good for me, giving that I'm a walking disaster. I leave everything everywhere. So she's a really good friend of mine. But, she's a little homophobic. So, we've been drifting apart since Alba came on the scene.

She doesn't know anything about Alba, otherwise, I'm sure she wouldn't ever talk to me again. That's what I'm afraid of. She brings fun to all sorts of dull situations, I couldn't be without her.

'Rose! How was your break? I didn't get to see you at all!' She beams at me. See what I mean? She's always in such a good mood.

'Yeah, I had a good break. Didn't do much, just hung out at home. What about you? You went to France, didn't you?' She nods frantically.

'I had the most amazing time. French boys are so cute! With their sexy french accents. All I did was hang out on the beach, in a bikini.' She does seem to have tanned a bit. Her blonde hair looks even blonder. 'Sebastien actually met a girl!' Her brother, Sebastien, is the dorkiest guy in the world. He has glasses, and talks about science fiction movies all the time.

'No! How did he manage that?' We both giggle.

'She's even dorkier than him. I swear, the girl looked exactly like him.' I laugh. It sounds mean, but we both know Leanne loves her brother. When their parents split up, he was pretty much the only one she could lean on.

Leanne sighs, and stares out of the window. I see Hugo walk past with his friends, and scowl at Leanne, who doesn't notice. Hugo has always disliked Leanne, I don't know why. The summer after our first year, she stayed with us for a few weeks, and for some reason, she grated on Hugo's nerves.

'So how is everyone? How's Albus?' Oh, I forgot to mention, Leanne has this weird crush on Albus. He's never been in the least bit interested.

'Albus is fine Leanne.' I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

When we arrive at school we sit down to an amazing feast. I love the start of year feast. I'm not one of those girls who eat like sparrows, and weigh themselves all the time. I mean, I avoid being fat, in fourth year when I realised I was getting bigger, I went on a short diet, to get back on track. But it doesn't rule my life. And when my school presents me with gallons of delicious food, I don't hesitate to get stuck in.

Hugo climbs into my room that night. Don't ask me how he gets round the whole charm that's supposed to stop him coming in, he just does. He makes himself at home, sat on my bed.

'So, you enjoying being back? I saw you with that bitch.' He means Leanne. I roll my eyes.

'She's not a bitch.' I say, shaking my head at him. Then he grins.

'So how did you know who I meant then?' I look at him.

'Because you always call her a bitch.'

'But can't you have better friends than her? What about that girl, Alba, is she called? Why can't you hang out with her a bit more?' Oh Hugo, if only you knew exactly how much I hang out with her. Hugo had a weird look in his eye. Like he knew something I didn't.

'This, Alba... sbe's...cute isn't she?' I raised my eyebrows. Hugo was avoiding my eyes.

'I guess she's okay... why?' i said, narrowing my eyes. Where was this heading?

'Oh.. no reason.' He still wasn't looking at me.

'Hugo... Alba is older than you, she's not gonna be interested.' I said. I don't like this. This could get complicated.

'I don't like Albe!' He looked like the idea was ridiculous. He'd better not like her. 'I just... you know what? Never mind.' He scoffs, the walks out of the room. Oh dear. He does like her. This is not good. Not good at all.

jWyXdXY5ZL 

**Chapter 3:**

I ran my comb through my fringe one more time. I applied eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick. I got out my favorite little denim skirt, and put on a blue strappy t-shirt. Put on little black shoes with heels, then I was good to go.

I looked at the time. It was only five to. I had still fifteen minutes to go. I hate the part before you go out, where you're ready, but it's not time to leave, so you're just sort of milling doing nothing in particular.

So that's what I was doing. I was just waiting to leave to go on my date with Alba, when Hugo walks into my room.

'Rose, we need to talk.' He sits down next to me, and looks at me expectantly. Oh god. He's gonna tell me he likes Alba. Over the past week, I have thought of nothing else. I have decided that I need to be grown-up about it. Not jealous. And just tell him that Alba prefers older guys or something. Oh God this is gonna be awkard.

'Hugo.' I begin. 'Do you have a crush on Alba?' He nods. Oh merlin's pants. Don't be jealous, Rose. I tell myself.

'Rose, I don't mean to upset you because I know she's your friend. But... I can't help it.' I smile, trying not to kill him. Alba's _my_ girl. He can't have her.

'It's okay, I should just tell you, she definitly doesn't like you back.' Because she fancies girls. Only I don't say that bit out loud.

'Why not?' Hu is seriously getting on my nerves. Why can't he just accept it and move on?

'Well, she doesn't really date younger guys.' Especially the guy part. Get over it Hugo.

'Really? Are you sure there's not some... other reason?' I shake my head.

'No, why would there be?' He just shrugs.

'And, I thought you were into Poppy?' I ask. Why does he want Alba? She's sixteen, nearly seventeen. She barely knows him. What does he want with her?

'Yeah, but she doesn't want to be with me, so I moved on.' He shrugged. I want him to leave now.

'Anyway, I have to go, I'm going out. I'll talk to you some other time.' With that I get out of the dorms, and go down up to the tower. To my horror, I'm already five minutes late, which results in me running and messing up all my hair that I spent such a long time on.

As I arrive, I see Alba. She is leaning over the balcony, looking beautiful. My heart skips a beat as she turns and looks at me, her green eyes meeting mine. She reaches out and takes my hand, and pulls me into a kiss. Her lips move easily against mine, making all train of thought disappear. She pulls away, and smiles. She reaches up to move a strand of hair from her face, and looks at me.

'So how come you're so late?' She says, leaning against the balcony again, this time facing me.

'Oh, Hugo wanted to talk to me just before I came.' I shrugged, knowing she won't be angry. She's kinda easy going.

'Yeah? What did he want to talk about? If it's alright to tell me.' She says. I wonder what she'll say.

'Well... strangely enough, he wanted to talk about you.' I look at her as she makes a face full of surprise.

'Me?' She laughs. 'What did he say about me?'

'Well I shouldn't really be telling you but he has a crush on you.' She raises both her eyebrows. She's so cute when she does that.

'What did you tell him?'

'That you don't really go for younger guys.' She laughs again.

'I don't go for younger _guys_ that's for sure.' She smirks. We continue to chat for awhile. We see Louis with Jess. Louis is my cousin, he's 14, and he's had the biggest crush on Jessica for years. Jessica is the girl he's been best friends with since they were really tiny. She lives next door to him. But she would never consider him a possible boyfriend. Not that he's ever asked her, he's far to scared of her rejecting him.

Alba kisses me goodbye when we notice the time, we both have to get up early tommorrow. She puts her arm around me, I play with her hair. As she kisses me, I can't think straight. Seriously, this is intoxicating. I could do this for hours.

But I don't. We walk back to our doorm rooms, and I give in to the persistent call of sleep.

The next morning, I sleep in. Dominique wakes me up, claiming she should have just let me sleep, that would teach me a lesson. I can't stand that girl. She does fifty sit ups every morning and night, she eats a lettuce leaf and calls it lunch. Which honestly, I don't have a problem with. It's her life, she can do as she likes. But she expects everyone else to do the same. She makes everyone feel bad for eating a square of chocolate. She scoffs at me, when I just brush my hair in the moring, instead of spending hours washing, and straightening it.

I rush to class, run in a hurry. Professeur Sparr doesn't say much, she's used to my tardiness. Most people are. For some reason today goes by really quick, I don't really do much. After dinner, I make my way back to the common room, when I literally bump into Scorpuis Malfoy. He grins at me. For some reason, he has this special way of grinning at me, like he knows something I don't.

'Hey Rose.' He has this twinkle in his eye.

'Hi. How are you?' I actually do enjoy his company, which is odd, because apart from him, I don't like any of Al's friends. Him and Scorpius are really close. Not that close though. Despite the rumours that have been going on since Scorpius came out, and even a bit before then, Albus is straight as an arrow, and even if he wasn't Scorpius isn't at all interested.

'I'm good yeah.' He pushes his hand through his claimed to be natural blonde hair. I swear he must dye it. No-one's hair is that blond. 'Have you seen Albus?' I shake my head, no. I go up to the common room, and settle into a book. I sit there for a few minutes, until Dominique comes through the port hole, and addresses me.

'Rose, Albus wants you, he's stood outside. Oh and your eyeliner is smudged.' With that she flips her hair, and walks up the stairs to our doorm room. I get up to see what Albus wants.

I go out, see him stood waiting for me. He looks extremly worried.

'Al? What's up?' He takes a deep breath.

'Rose, you can't tell anyone about this. I mean no-one at all, promise?'

'I promise.' I can hardly stand the suspense. What is he going to say? Is someone pregnant? Does he have a drug habit? What is it?

'Rose, this is kinda weird, because James is my older brother, he never loses control, he always knows what he's doing, he doesn't seem to have many problems really. But... I think he might have an eating disorder.' He just looks at me for my reaction. What is my reaction? I guess I'm shocked mostly. Like he said, James doesn't lose it or anything like that.

'What? Why do you think that?' I look at him. He seems kind of nervous.

'Well, over the holidays, I noticed he didn't eat as much as he used to. I didn't think much of it, really. But then I started to think he looked kind of... weak? I dunno. Like he was gonna faint or something. But he seemed to eat a normal amount. But then I came upstairs one evening, and I heard him throwing up. I didn't think he was doing it on purpose, I thought he might be ill, so I went to see if he was okay. I asked, but he denied he even vomited, but he definitly did. The next evening, I went up again, and looked through the keyhole, which I know is a bit wrong, but I was worried! So I see him with his fingers down his throat, and he does it after every meal, Rose. i didn't say anything to him or anyone, but I'm starting to wonder if I should.' He finishes talking. I digest all of this. I search for some kind of loophole, but this whole thing just screams eating disorder to me, and clearly Albus aswell. Oh God. James could die.

'Oh my God, this is horrible!' is all I can think to say. I'm still in shock. Why would James do this to himself?

'I know! He could die! Do you think we should tell someone.' I have no idea why, but I don't think we should tell anyone else.

'No. You should talk to him. You just need to let him know that he can talk to you.' I don't actually know where all this common sense is even coming from. 'He needs to know that no-one is going to judge him.' Al is nodding.

'Yeah... yeah I'll speak to him.' He nods again.

'Do you want me to come with you?' This time he shakes his head. Understandabley.

'I think it would be best if it was just me. I mean, I'm his brother.' I smile.

'Let me know how it goes, yeah?' He agrees, leaves to go back to the dungeons.

I go back into the common room, trying to digest this enormous news about my cousin.


End file.
